


Love me like you do

by Icequeen208



Category: Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jason and Artemis are super stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: Happily married couple, Jason and Artemis  are one of the hottest couples in Hollywood but their careers and the tabloids are taking a toll on their marriage. Will they survive? Or will their marriage just be another Hollywood fail
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd, Dickbabs mentioned
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t wait to get this out. I need more Jaytemis so here this is. It’s a sequel to my other fic titled His princess. Hope it lives up the last one

Artemis Grace smiled as she answered questions from the radio show host. Everyone was talking about her new movie she directed. She had been a Hollywood Star since she was young and she loved being in the spot light but it came with many challenges. She loved being an actress but she had found she also loved directing movies as well. It was very clear that she was a very talented woman who could accomplish much and many fans looked up to her. Some even envied her for her lavish lifestyle and being married to famous actor and Hollywood heartthrob, Jason Todd. 

Her husband was the light of her life but she had been super busy recently that she hardly had time for him. Jason had been busy himself with a new action movie which he had just got done filming. He was hoping to enjoy time with his wife but she hadn’t been home as much. 

“So, how are things with you and Jason?” Asked the radio host.

“I suppose everything is fine. We haven’t really got to see each other much since we’ve both been busy. He just finished his new movie but hopefully things will get back to normal.” Artemis replied 

“Speaking of Jason’s new movie, what’s your opinion on the rumors surrounding Jason and his co Star Rose Wilson?” 

The question caught the starlet off guard. She knew there were rumors about Jason and fellow actress Rose Wilson. The rumors stated that they were secretly having an affair but Artemis refused to believe them. She knew her hubby would never betray her. She trusted Jason with everything in her. Of course she had been busy working and spending more and more time away from home but she knew she could trust Jason. No matter how lonely he might be. When Jason wasn’t working on set, he would head home but Artemis would usually be working away from home. She felt guilty about it but she really loved her job as director.

“I... I think the rumors are untrue. I pay them no mind.” Artemis replied

She hated when someone brought up the rumors. Even though she found them ridiculous, she always tried to avoid talking about them with anyone and she found the tabloids frustrating as they kept talking about some secret affair of Jason and Rose that was none existent. She had met Rose once while visiting Jason on set. She had seemed nice enough but she could tell she was infatuated with Jason, which wasn’t such a shock. Lots of women fantasized about the actor who had become one of the most famous actors in Hollywood. 

Also, years ago, when Jason was working on one of his first movies, he and Rose had a fling. That was something most people knew. Jason had told Artemis that it was nothing more then a fling and she had no reason not to believe him. Not that it really mattered. That was a long time ago, before he ever met Artemis. She didn’t think much about Rose’s fascination for Jason but she couldn’t help but feel a little jealous if she was being honest with herself, which made her feel guilty because she did trust Jason. They had been married for two years and it had been a great two years but she and Jason both knew what happened with most celebrity couples and they vowed to never let anything tear them apart.

“Well, people certainly talk. You and Jason are so much in love that it doesn’t even matter what people say. I’m a big fan myself.” Said the host, happily. 

“No marriage is perfect and we are still getting the hang of it but things have been great so far.” Artemis replied, hoping that this interview wouldn’t take any longer. She would rather not discuss her marriage with anyone. She and Jason tried to keep things just between them but that was hard to do when you’re always in the spotlight.

After the interview, Artemis left the studio and was annoyed to find paparazzi outside waiting. She got into her car and headed straight home. As she drove, she thought about Jason and how much she missed him. She hoped when things calmed down a bit that they would be able to get away for a while. They hadn’t been on vacation in a long time. In fact, their honeymoon was their last real vacation. Yes, a vacation sounded quite nice. Just her and her husband. Sometimes, Artemis still couldn’t believe that she actually had a husband. They were still a young married couple but there was a time when she didn’t think she would ever be married. That life wasn’t for her. She remembered when Jason popped the question and she still felt her heart beat fast at the thought of it. She hoped that feeling never went away. They had broken up in the past and Artemis still blamed herself for hurting Jason by leaving him. 

Her thoughts were broken when she pulled into the large drive way of her Beverly Hills home. She parked the car and went inside, relieved to be home instead of having to deal with interviews and people asking questions about those ugly rumors she would much rather pretend didn’t exist. She made her way to the living room where she found her hubby.

“Hey there,” She smiled, earning a small smile from Jason when he noticed her.

Hey,” he replied, drying his hands. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it earlier.” She said, feeling better that she was now home 

“It’s fine. I called you but you never answered.” Jason commented and Artemis let out a very frustrated sigh. She realized at that moment she had forgotten to call him back. She had meant to call when the interview was over but it completely slipped her mind. 

“I’m so sorry. I totally forgot. I meant to call you back.” She said as she slipped off her wedge shoes.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m use to it.” Jason said as he walked passed her. 

Artemis placed both hands on her head and sighed again. She then turned to follow Jason 

“Jason, I really meant to call you back and I’m sorry if you think I’m ignoring you. Don’t be mad.” She said, not wanting to get into another argument. Not that they argued a lot but like every couple, they most certainly had their share of disagreements, which they both hated. 

Jason plopped down in front of the tv. “I’m not mad. I just thought it would be nice for you to answer my calls or at least call me back for once.” 

Despite his claim of not being mad, he didn’t sound too happy. 

“Well, I’m home now. I’ve been working endless hours all week and I’m tired.” Artemis replied

“I really don’t want to start this.” She said and Jason turned to look at her. For the first time that night, he got a good look at her and he didn’t fail to notice just how tired she really looked.

“I’m not starting anything, baby. Sorry if I made an ass of myself.” He said, walking over to pull his wife into a hug. She melted into his embrace. They hadn’t been this close to each other in a while. 

“Are you hungry? I could make you something to eat?” Jason suggested and Artemis agreed. 

After a nice dinner, Artemis went upstairs to take a hot shower. Just as she had taken off her clothes and turns on the hot water, she felt his presence in the room. Jason put his arms around his wife and kissed her neck. She usually loved that. 

“Want some company?” He asked 

“Not now. I’m tired and just want to relax and then go to bed.” She replied, much to Jason’s disappointment. 

“Let me know if you need anything.” Jason said, walking back into the bedroom. 

His phone lit up the moment he was away from Artemis, as if the person calling knew. Jason looked at the screen and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. It was Rose. She had been calling every week. It was obvious to Jason that she wanted to be more then friends. Jason had kept her as far away as he could. Rose was very much aware that Jason had a wife but she was bold enough to not care. Jason decided to ignore Rose’s message and threw his phone on the bed. 

He toke a deep breath and thought about everything that had happened in the last few months. He couldn’t help but feel like his own wife was distant but another woman was willing to be close to him and give him anything he wanted. The thought of that made Jason shudder. The only woman he could ever love was the one he feared hurting. Not that he ever would but he knew it was hard to ignore gossip sometimes. The tabloids were always quick to talk about celebrities having affairs and many people didn’t care to know the truth. They just loved the gossip and believed the lies.

Jason and Artemis both had been the center of gossip with the tabloids. They was nothing that made them more irritated then seeing lies spread around in the papers. They had chosen to ignore it on the most part but now with Jason working with an ex lover, the press was having a field day.

Jason decided to just read a good book as that always seemed to help him relax a little. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep and the next thing he knew, he was waking up with the sunlight pouring in on him. Artemis wasn’t in bed and he didn’t fail to notice that. He made his way downstairs to where his wife was fixing one of her earrings in the mirror. 

“Sorry I woke up so late.” Jason said, entering the large living area.

“Don’t worry about it. I have a meeting to get to anyways.” Artemis said, picking up her purse.

“Seriously? I thought you didn’t have anything on your schedule today.” Jason stated, obviously disappointed.

Artemis sighed.

“Jason, I’m sorry. What do you want me to do? Cancel it? It’s important to me.” 

“More important then spending time with your husband?” Jason asked

“Don’t start with me. I don’t have time for this. I’ll see you later.” Artemis said, walking out the door. 

Jason turned and headed to the kitchen to make him something to eat but decided against it when he realized he wasn’t hungry. He noticed a paper laying on the counter that talked about him and rose’s so called affair. Why did the tabloids have to tell so many lies? It was frustrating.

Jason wondered if Artemis believed the lies. He hoped with everything he had that she didn’t. It did strike him a bit odd that Artemis had never come to visit him on set. While other actors received visits from their loved ones, Jason had none. He wondered why Artemis had decided to not visit. She claimed she was too busy but was it something else? Jason hoped that wasn’t the case. Surely she knew he was forever faithful. 

Jason was broken out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang. He answered to find Isabel Adria. She smiled sweetly at him. Isabel was Artemis’ assistant and Jason’s old friend. 

“Hi, Jason. I hope I’m not intruding.” She said and Jason smiled 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Come in.” 

She and Jason made their way to the living room and Jason offered a cup of coffee which she gladly toke.

“So, hows everything going? She asked, taking a sip.

“Uhh... everything is fine.” Jason claimed but Isabel knew better.

“Artemis said you two weren’t getting along so well.” She said, keeping her eyes on Jason. Trying to see how he felt. She wanted him to be happy. He and Artemis deserved happiness more then anyone she knew.

Jason was quite for a while.

“Yeah, well, every happy couple has fights. No big deal.” Jason tried to make it sound like he was ok but his old friend could see right through him.

Isabel sat her cup down. “Listen, I’m just looking out for you. The other day, Artemis was really upset about an argument the two of you had.” 

“What did she say?” Jason asked, curiously 

“She was just upset and sad. She didn’t say much really.” 

Jason huffed. “I’m sure she had a lot to say. She does when we fight.” 

“I’m sorry you two aren’t getting along so well. Is there anything I can do to help?” 

“Not unless you wanna tell the press to shut their damn mouths. All they do is lie and it makes me look bad.” Jason said and Isabel knew what he was talking about.

“She doesn’t believe the rumors does she?” 

Jason shook his head. “God, I hope not. We’ve been married for two years and I have never wanted another woman.” Jason said. Isabel could hear the pain in his voice. She knew Jason loved Artemis. She was the best thing to ever happen to him and he would die before hurting her. Isabel had even attended their wedding and she would never forget how happy Jason was. They were both so happy and so in love. 

“I know things have been hard on both you of you. Maybe you both need a break.” Isabel suggested 

“I don’t think that’s possible right now.” Jason confessed

“You two have always gotten though whatever came your way. Everything will be alright.” Isabel said, trying to sound hopeful. Jason smiled but it didn’t look genuine.

“Thanks for checking up on me, Isabel. I appreciate the concern.” Jason said 

—  
The next day, Artemis was on a talk show speaking out about domestic violence. She and Jason were advocates for abused victims. 

“I’m so glad you could come talk to us today. So what are some things you would like people to know and understand about this situation?” The host asked 

“First off, anyone can be a victim. No matter what age or gender. Second, it’s never the victims fault. I know some people like to play the blame game but blaming someone for being abused doesn’t do anyone any good.” Artemis said 

“I was in a relationship when I was younger that was very toxic. He was emotionally abusive and I found myself always trying to please him when it was impossible to do. I was never happy and that’s when I realized I had to get out.” 

The host gave an adoring smile. “Well, you are definitely a role model in more ways then one. I truly admire how you are so strong. So many people today are going through things that no one will ever know about and this will help them tremendously.”

Artemis nodded. “That’s my goal. I hope to help people be able to come forward and at the very least help them seek help and to heal. No one should have to deal with abuse on their own. Weather it’s physical or emotional. There are people who are willing to help. Please, if you’re going through something like this, reach out and ask for help. It’s ok to do so.” Artemis said and the audience all clapped.

She was later leaving the building with her trusty bodyguard Bizarro and Isabel. When they were in the car and the driver started the car, Isabel turned to Artemis.

“You’re such an inspiration to people. You’re gonna help so many and it’s wonderful.” She said and Artemis smiled but it didn’t last long. She seemed to be deep in thought.

“Jason is really proud of you, you know.” Isabel said tried again and this time she received a response.

“It never shows.” Artemis said 

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Isabel asked 

“Nothing.” It was clear Artemis didn’t want to talk about it.

“Look, I’m your friend. I worry about you. Whatever your feeling, you can tell me.” Isabel said, trying to not push her. 

“Im fine.” Was as Artemis said

“Maybe you and Jason need to get away. Just the two of you.” Isabel said

“I’m working a lot and I don’t have time to just drop everything and leave. Besides, Jason is also busy. He has a movie to promote.” Artemis stated 

“Just a suggestion.” Isabel shrugged 

“Did Jason talk to you?” Artemis asked, suspiciously 

“Well, I stopped by yesterday and we talked a little bit. He just wants to make you happy. I think you both are working too much and not spending enough time together.” Isabel said 

“I mean, Jason was a little down about it. I think he just misses you.”

Artemis seemed to turn cold. “It’s none of your business, Isabel. I appreciate the concern but what happens with me and my husband is between us so please stay out of it.”

“Like I said, we are both busy and if he wants he can call me anytime.” Artemis said, remembering when she and Jason use to call each other when they were apart for too long just to hear each other’s voice. Even a simple text message made her smile but it never happened anymore. Even though they were still very much in love, they had taken each other for granted and had been too caught up in their careers. It would take something big to make them realize how much they truly mean to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Artemis try to let loose at a club but things heated (not in a good way) when Artemis runs into an old crush.

Jason had been invited to a party at one of the fancy clubs in Hollywood. It was already night when he and Artemis got there. A lot of people greeted them and congratulated Jason on his new movie. 

“Hi, Jason. I’m so glad you made it.” Rose said, smiling as she made her way over to the star.

Jason smiled back at her and put his hand out for her to shake but instead, Rose walked closer and wrapped Jason in a hug. 

“Yeah, Thanks for inviting me.” Jason said and Artemis glared at Rose as if she wasn’t allowed anywhere near her husband.

“Of course. I couldn’t let you miss such a big party.” Rose stated before she noticed Artemis.

“Oh hello, Artemis. I’m glad to see you here as well.” 

Artemis smiled but it wasn’t real and Jason could sense the tension. He knew his wife could be a bit jealous and being here with Rose wasn’t helping.

“I’m gonna go get us some drinks.” Jason said and rose put a hand on his shoulder. 

“That’s a great idea. Let me introduce you to some people while we’re at it.” Rose said 

“I’ll wait here.” Artemis said, taking a seat at a table. Jason nodded and he and Rose made their way to the bar. Artemis didn’t notice someone come up behind her. She was too distracted by how Rose had her arm locked around Jason’s. 

“It’s nice that you came with him.” Artemis turned to see her husbands best friend Roy Harper. 

“Well, I couldn’t let him come alone.” Artemis replied and Roy sat down at the table.

“Don’t you trust him?”

“Of course I do. It’s other people I don’t trust.” Artemis said and Roy looked over at Rose and Jason at the bar. 

“I get it.” Roy said

“But it’s not like he’ll ever want her. She’s got nothing on you.” 

Artemis smiled a little. She appreciated his compliment.

“I’ll see ya later. I gotta see someone.” Roy said as he hurried off to somewhere in the club. 

Artemis sat alone as she watched couples dance and talk. She wondered what was taking Jason so long. He probably got caught up with showing off and had forgotten that his wife was there.

“Sorry for taking so long.” Jason said, getting back to the table. 

“You must have had some very important people to meet.” Artemis replied and Jason rolled his eyes.

“I have no idea who they are. Just people Rose wanted me to meet.” He said 

Artemis decided to not say anything about how Rose was openly flirting with Jason at the bar or that’s what it looked like at least. Saying something would only start a fight. 

Artemis noticed a lot of men and some women staring at her. She looked stunning in a short black strapless dress. She also noticed Jason glaring at any man who stared at his wife. They were soon joined by some of Jason’s co stars at the table, including Rose. Roy had also come by to say hi and chat a bit. 

Artemis then realized there was a young man she recognized. He had been her first crush when she was young and had starred in requiem with her. She went up to him to say hello. The young blond man was surprised to see her there and they both laughed and talked a little. Jason couldn’t stop glancing at them and it was obvious he hated how the man gazed at Artemis. 

“I’m getting me another drink. Would you like another too?” Rose asked Jason but he was too busy glaring at the idiot blond who seemed mesmerized by his wife.

“Jason? Earth to Jason.” Roy said, waving a hand in front of Jason’s face.

“Sorry, I need to see about something.” Jason replied, getting up to cross the room to where Artemis and her old friend was. Roy rolled his eyes. This wasn’t going to end well.

“Hey!” Jason shouted, not caring of people stared at him.

“I think that’s enough.” Jason stated, pulling the guy away from Artemis. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Artemis asked, clearly annoyed.

“I could ask you the same thing. Who is this guy?” Jason asked 

“An old friend I haven’t seen in years so stop acting like I’m doing something wrong. We’re just catching up.” Artemis said and Jason turned to the man.

“Why the hell are you flirting with another mans wife? That’s so disrespectful. What’s wrong with you?!” Jason said, fury in his eyes.

“We were just talking is all. I didn’t know there would be a problem. I think I’ll just leave.” Replied the blond man. He wanted nothing to do with Jason’s temper.

“Yeah you should if you know what’s good for you.” Jason said and Artemis turned to face him. “What are you doing? Stop this!” 

“Can’t you see how he was looking at you?” Jason asked and Artemis got up and headed to the door. Jason followed her out but it didn’t stop the fight.

“That was really uncalled for. Who does he think he is?” Jason ranted, following his wife outside.

“You’re the problem. You had no right to talk to him like that. You embarrassed me and I don’t appreciate it.” Artemis said.

“Oh and you never embarrassed me before? That’s the pot calling the kettle black.” Jason said. Artemis turned to walk away but Jason wasn’t finished.

“Come on! I saw how he looked at you. He knew damn well your married, too.” Jason retorted 

Artemis let out a chuckle. “You’re so jealous you can’t stand it.” 

“You think I’m jealous? I’m not jealous of him. That guy is a jerk and I don’t care how you knew him.” Jason said, throwing his hand up. 

“Well, I’m leaving. You can find your own way home.” Artemis said and began the walk to her car. 

“Look, I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you ok? Just come back in and..

“I’m not staying, Jason. I have no desire to be here anymore. Why don’t you go back to Rose. I’m sure she will be happy to keep you company.” Artemis said. She hadn’t meant to bring Rose into it but she had said what she said and it was too late to turn back. 

“What the hell? Why would I care about Rose? She’s just someone I work with.” Jason said. This was getting out of control. 

“You don’t think I noticed how she flirts with you? She’s obviously smitten with you. Now if you’ll excuse me I have better things to do then stand here and argue.” Artemis turned to leave and Jason grabbed her by the arm, turning her to face him. 

“That’s whats been bothering you? Are you really that threatened by her?” Jason asked, only for his wife to glare at him. 

“I have no reason to feel threatened by anyone. It’s just strange to me that you get all jealous of someone I use to know and work with because he’s flirting with me but you don’t see how Rose is with you.”

“Maybe I haven’t noticed because I don’t care. The only woman I care about is standing right here in front of me and right now she’s very pissed. It’s not my fault the tabloids tell fucking lies and if you’re worried about it then you should have talked to me. I would be honest with you. You know that.” Jason said

“I’ve been busy. I’m tired. I have my career to think about and it’s taking up a lot of my time. I’m sorry if I can’t stop and talk .”

“Yeah, you’re always working. You’re career is more important then your own husband. I get it.” Jason said, his voice calm and he almost regretted his words. He had said that before. Accused her of putting her career before him. Before their marriage. He had called her selfish.

Artemis said nothing as she unlocked the car and got in. Jason got into the passenger side and the ride home was quite. Artemis knew Jason had a few drinks and that probably didn’t help the situation.

Jason flipped the light on when they entered the house. Their dog came to greet them and Jason patted her head. Artemis followed behind, kicking off her heels. She kept quite as she headed upstairs, leaving Jason alone. 

It was almost an hour later when Jason decided to go to bed. When he entered the room, he noticed Artemis was doing something on her laptop instead of sleeping. Probably something that had to do with work. 

“Sorry I fucked up tonight.” Jason said, he spoke at a low volume.

For a while, Artemis stayed quite until she decided to say something. 

“It’s late, Jason. We should just go to bed.” 

That wasn’t the reply Jason hoped for but he didn’t want to push her. 

—

Jason awoke the next morning and went downstairs to make breakfast for the two them. Jason had something to do that evening and wanted to spend as much time with Artemis as possible. He put on some music and began cooking some delicious food. He knew things had been pretty bad last night. He hadn’t meant for things to get so out of hand. He was going to make it up to Artemis and he hoped she wasn’t still bitter about it. After he had all the food cooked and set on the table, he went back upstairs to see if she was awake. 

“Artemis?” Jason slowly walked over to the bed, seeing that she seemed to be still sleeping. It was already past ten.

“Hey, wanna get up? I made us breakfast.” Jason said, brushing her hair away from her face. She moaned as she began to stir. 

“I’m up.” She said, slowly sitting up. “I didn’t realize I was sleeping so late.” 

“It’s not that late. Come on, I made waffles.” Jason said excitedly. He began to hurry off downstairs while Artemis did her morning routine. After getting dressed in a black hoodie that had once belonged to her husband and sweatpants, Artemis made her way to the first floor of their home. 

Upon entering the large kitchen, she found a lot of food had been placed on the table. It was almost too much for just the two of them and Artemis knew this was Jason’s way of saying he was sorry for the fight they had last night.

“Jason, this is too much.” Artemis commented. 

“Yeah well, I owe you. I’ll figure something else out later.” Jason said

“Like what?” Artemis asked, eyes scanning all the delicious food.

“Like, I don’t know. Maybe we can go to a nice dinner tonight. You pick the restaurant. Anywhere you wanna go.” Jason smiled warmly and Artemis realized just how much she missed seeing him smile. He seemed pretty stressed lately and she knew they both could use some relaxation.

“Fine, we can go to dinner but only because we haven’t been to a nice dinner with just the two of us in a while.” She agreed 

“A, I was a jerk last night and even though I was a little drunk that didn’t excuse it.” Jason replied 

“I was probably out of line, too. Let’s just forget it.” She said, hoping things would get better. It was clear that the young couple was still very much in love but like every couple, they had their ups and downs. 

After a hearty breakfast, Jason and Artemis spent a couple of hours out by their pool. It felt nice to not have to rush somewhere. It was almost as if last night didn’t happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis confides in an old friend and gets to spends a little time with Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jessie is jessup from requiem. I was re reading that book and thought she would be an interesting character to add

Artemis was meeting an old friend for lunch. She hadn’t seen Jessie in years. They had reconnected on social media and decided to meet up for lunch. 

Artemis spotted the dark skinned woman near the entrance of the restaurant. She smiled, feeling good about seeing one of her oldest friends again. 

“Jessie, It’s so great to see you.” Artemis said, hugging her friend close.

“You too, Artemis. You look absolutely gorgeous.” Jessie commented. 

“You look great too.” Artemis said, feeling joy at seeing Jessie. 

After they had gone inside and had ordered their food, they began catching up on their lives. Jessie had heard the rumors that the couple had to put up with and she didn’t want to mention them. She didn’t think Artemis would want to talk about it. 

“So, hows life? How is that dashing hubby of yours?” Jessie said, resting her chin on her hands.

Artemis sighed. “We haven’t been able to just spend time together. This morning we did a little bit and it was nice. I miss that.” She said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

“I’m sure everything will be ok when things calm down for both of you.” Her friend said.

“I hope so. When we do get to see each other we end up fighting. I know fighting is normal for couples but I hate that I can’t seem to make him happy. Maybe it’s me.” Artemis said 

“I’m sure it’s not you. It’s just a thing couples go through.” 

“I know he loves me and I would do anything for him but he accused me of putting my career first. He says it’s more important then he is. That’s not true. Nothing is more important to me then him.” Artemis said

“People say all kinds of things when their angry.” Jessie said 

“Well, last night we went out to a club Jason had been invited too and.. well let’s just say the night didn’t end well.” 

“Oh Artemis, I’m so sorry. You two always look so happy together.” Jessie replied, remembering all the times she had seen them on the tv or in a magazine.

“We were. I mean we are. I just don’t want to fail him.” Artemis looked away for a second not wanting her friend to see how torn up she was about her marriage.

“What makes you think you’ll fail him?” Jessie asked 

“All my other relationships failed. Now I could fail my husband. I wouldn’t blame him if he left. It would be my fault.” 

“I don’t exactly know Jason but I doubt you could ever fail him.” Jessie said, reaching across the table to take her hand.

“I know things aren’t gonna be perfect. I just want him to be happy. Also, it’s pretty obvious that Rose wants to be more then friends with him.” Artemis said and Jessie shook he head 

“Didn’t they have a thing with each other years ago? I can’t believe they did a movie together.” She said, taking a bite of her salad that just arrived at the table.

“Yes they did. It had never bothered me. I can’t be upset or mad about what happened in the past before he even knew me. I just wish some people would respect boundaries.” Artemis said

“Well, Rose isn’t even on your level. Besides, you’re the one who chose. Jason doesn’t seem like the cheating type.”

“I trust him. I know he would never cheat on me. That’s not Jason and I don’t even care that Rose still has a thing for him. I just wish people would stop telling lies about us. It gets so frustrating.” Artemis said, ignoring the food in front of her

—

Later that night, before returning home, Artemis saw a woman who was struggling to pay for groceries at the supermarket. She didn’t seem to have enough money and was becoming frustrated. She had three kids with her and they were growing restless. Artemis never liked knowing someone else was struggling to make ends meet while she was living in wealth and had great privilege. 

It wasn’t fair to her that the less fortunate was looked down on or completely ignored. Artemis remembered her own struggles as a child. She knew how it felt. Never having enough money, enough food. That was something she and Jason knew about. Unlike some wealthy people, they understood the struggles and was always willing to help those in need. 

“Excuse me.” Artemis said, walking up to the woman. She gave her a warm smile 

“If you don’t mind, I’ll pay for your groceries.” Artemis said, seeing the woman was putting some of her groceries back. 

“Oh, that’s fine. I’ll just have to put some stuff back. I don’t mind much. Thanks though.” The woman replied, turning back around to put more of her groceries back.

“No, please. You shouldn’t have to do that. I’m sure you need those. I don’t mind paying for your stuff at all. Trust me, I have money.” Artemis said, realizing the woman didn’t know who she was. Either that or she didn’t want to say anything.

“That’s too kind of you but.. well, are you sure?” The woman asked as Artemis stepped up beside her to pay. 

“Like I said, I don’t mind at all.” 

The woman smiled when Artemis gave her the receipt and thanked her. She seemed so grateful and Artemis felt good. Knowing she could help someone made her feel good but she sometimes wished she could do more. 

After arriving home, Artemis decided to head upstairs to get ready for tonight. 

—

Artemis heard the front door open and she knew Jason had come home. He was done with whatever he had to do that night and now the two of them could relax. She was on the phone with Isabel and told her that she would call her back later. 

Jason came upstairs to find his wife wearing nothing but a house coat. She smiled when she saw him.

“You made it. I was wondering when you would get home.” Artemis said, a smirk on her face

“Hey, I’m sorry I couldn’t make it sooner. I did promise you dinner tonight.” 

“What if we just skip to desert.” Artemis said, opening her housecoat.

Jason couldn’t stop staring. He did not expect this at all. 

“Wow, I didn’t think I would get such a treat.” Jason said, walking over to embrace his wife.

“Well, I think we both need to relieve stress. Dinner can wait.” 

Jason looked into her eyes and kissed her intensely. It was the best surprise he had gotten in a long time. 

“This is the best thing that’s happened today.” Jason commented

“I’m sure it is.” Artemis said, pulling him to the bed.

They both fell on the bed, wrapped around each other. It felt good to finally just be with each other like this.

When they finally came undone in each other’s arms, they toke a moment to just lay there with each other. 

“I can’t believe we haven’t done that in a week.” Jason said and Artemis laughed. 

“Yeah well, we deserve it.” Artemis said, laying her head on Jason’s chest. He ran his fingers through her long hair. She always loved that.

“Should we get dressed for dinner now?” Jason asked, wondering if he really wanted this moment to end.

“Maybe we can just stay here for a while. I miss this.” Artemis said, closing her eyes 

“Me too,” 

“I did something today. Something that made me happy.” Artemis said, sitting up to look at Jason.

“I thought having hot sex made you happy just now.” Jason replied with a smirk 

Artemis couldn’t hold in a laugh. “Of course but earlier today, I was at the store getting some things and I saw a woman who couldn’t afford to pay for all of her groceries. I payed for them for her and she seemed grateful. It made me happy knowing I can make someone else smile and maybe make a difference in their lives. Even if it’s just a little bit.” 

Jason caressed her arm as he smiled. It was things like this that made him fall in love with her.

“You always had a beautiful heart.” Jason said, kissing her on the nose. 

“I just wish I could do more. I really want to be the reason people are.. I don’t know. Happy? Have better lives?” She said 

“I mean, they deserve that. No matter what. I know how hard we had it growing up. I know the struggles we had and I hate to see other people going through that.” 

“I know Ar but we can’t save everyone. We just have to do what we can and you do make a difference in people’s lives. Trust me.” Jason said

“Sometimes I wonder.” She said looking down as if deep in thought 

“Hey,” Jason said, cupping her face in his hands. “You are amazing and you have done so much for so many people. You already made a big difference in a lot of people’s lives.” 

“It just doesn’t feel like it sometimes.” Artemis commented, throwing of the duvet and throwing on her housecoat. She went into the bathroom. 

Jason stayed there thinking. Wishing that they could have privacy but that wasn’t possible. Not for them. Their friends and family had been very supportive since they had got married but sometimes they just needed space. Jason wasn’t sure he even wanted to be in the spotlight anymore. 

Jason hoped that after the premier of his movie and after Artemis wasn’t so busy, they could get away from stardom and relax. He just didn’t want people talking anymore and he knew Artemis felt the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Artemis is away, Rose visits Jason

Jason was home alone on a rainy night. He didn’t mind when he needed the space but he hated being alone when Artemis was away. She had to fly to New York for a meeting and Jason knew she would be gone for a few days. He thought about inviting some friends over but he didn’t really feel like it. He tried to watch tv but his thoughts kept distracting him. He just wanted his wife to be home. He had texted her telling her he missed her and she replied that she missed him too. She reminded him not to call since the meeting was going to be a while. Jason decided he would wait for her to contact him. He missed her more and more everyday that she wasn’t with him.

Jason heard a knock at the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone. He wondered who would be knocking on his door this late at night. It was past ten and Jason didn’t really feel like talking to anyone. Regardless, he looked on the security camera and saw that Rose was standing at the door. He rolled his eyes and thought about ignoring her but he knew she wouldn’t give up. When he opened the door, Rose smiled at him like everything was great.

“Hi, Jason. I know this is a surprise but I thought you might want some company.” She said, cheerfully 

“Not really.” Jason replied. 

“Oh, Come on. I won’t stay long. I just need to talk about something. I think you might be interested.” 

Jason figured this was just her way of getting in. Rose wasn’t the type to give up.

“Actually, I’m kinda busy if you don’t mind.” Jason said, tempted to slam the door in her face. 

“Aren’t we still friends?” Rose asked, tilting her head to the side.

Jason stared at her for a while, trying to decide if he should force her to leave.

“No,” was Jason’s reply before he tried shutting the door only to have Rose block it with her foot.

“Why can’t we just talk? I really need you to listen to me. I’m sorry I did anything to make someone mad or upset.” She said, sounding sincere.

“Fine but like I said, I’m kinda busy.” 

“This late at night?” Rose asked as she stepped inside the foyer of the mini mansion.

“Hey, I work all the time. I have a life you know.” 

This made Rose giggle like a school girl. Jason gave her an annoyed look. 

“So Whats up?” He said, grabbing his MacBook on the way to the couch. Once he got comfortable, he gestured for rose to do the same.

“I just wanted to talk. You seem lonely.” She said, not taking her eyes off of him. Jason opened his laptop and tried to look busy the best he could.

“I’m totally fine.” Jason replied 

“Well, you’re alone in this big house. You need someone to keep you company.” 

Jason felt frustrated at this point. He knew why she was doing this.

“Look, I said I’m fine. If I needed company I would have invited someone over.”

“I know you need someone to talk to. It’s not fair that she leaves you alone like this.” Rose knew that would get Jason’s attention if nothing else really did. 

“I know where this is going and I think you need to leave.” Jason said, not skipping a beat.

“Oh but I just got here.” Rose complained, running her fingers through her platinum blond locks. 

“Please tell me we are not doing this again.” Jason was beginning to get pissed 

“You need me. Admit it.” Rose said, her eyes locking onto Jason’s once again.

“That’s insane.” 

“No, it isn’t. She can’t give you what you need but I can.”

“Get out. Now!” Jason nearly shouted but rose just smirked 

“Does she even know?” 

Jason sat frozen for a second. It was almost as if he wasn’t able to speak.

“There’s nothing for her to know.”

“Of course there is. Are you keeping secrets from your beloved wife?” Rose taunted 

“I’m not keeping secrets from anyone cause there is no secret to keep.” Jason insisted but he couldn’t keep his heart from racing. 

“I think you’re scared that she’ll find out. I’m not surprised you didn’t tell her and I know why you want to keep it a secret but maybe it’s best if it’s out in the open.” 

“I don’t know what the hell your talking about?” Jason growled 

“Oh yes you do. If you won’t tell her then I will.” Rose suggested

“I won’t let you lie to her.”

“How will you stop me? It’s clear you don’t want to tell her.” 

“I’ll tell her what you plan to do. She won’t even believe you anyways.” Jason retorted 

Rose laughed. “Of course she will. She knows what the tabloids are saying.” 

Jason glared at Rose and instantly regretted letting her in his house.

“You need to leave. Now!” He said, pointing to the door.

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Rose tried to apologize but Jason wasn’t having it. 

“Get the hell out of my house.” He got up and began walking to the front door, hoping she would follow.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell your wife anything. We can always keep it between us.” She said

Jason opened the door for her to leave and she walked out onto the porch.

“I hope she’s not too mad if she does find out. It’s not like we wanted that to happen.” 

“Nothing happened.” Jason said through greeted teeth.

“Ok, well good bye, Jason. Have a wonderful rest of your night.” Rose said sarcastically before Jason all but slammed the door and went to watch her leave through the front gates in the security camera. He sighed with relief when she was out of sight.  
He thought of Artemis and how devastated she would be if she thought that something happened with him and rose behind her back. He didn’t want to hurt her. He would do anything to protect his wife, including keeping a little secret that Just might break her heart. 

—-

In New York, Artemis had just left the meeting and was heading to her hotel. She decided to call Jason just to hear his voice. It had been three weeks since she and Jason had a real chance to be together and she missed him. 

“Hello,” Jason said, picking up the phone 

“Hey, I’m so so sorry I couldn’t call earlier. I just got out of the meeting.” Artemis said, sympathetically 

“That’s totally fine. How did it go?” Jason asked 

“Pretty good I think.” 

“That’s good.” 

“I miss you.” Artemis said and she could imagine him smiling 

“I miss you, too. You have no idea.” Jason replied. He sounded tired but also a little stressed and Artemis picked up on it immediately.

“Jason, are you ok?”

“Yeah, sure. I’m fine. Just tired is all. I can’t wait for you to get home. I hate you being away for so long.”

Artemis knew the feeling. She didn’t like being away for so long either. “I know. I’ll be home as soon as I can. I promise.”

“I know, Ar. Just take your time. I know your busy.” Jason said 

“Are you sure you’re ok. You don’t sound much like yourself.” Artemis said, concern filling her voice.

Jason toke a deep breath and tried to make his voice sounds as normal as possible. He didn’t want her to worry.

“I’m fine. I just can’t wait for you to get home.” Jason’s said, clutching his phone. 

“I love you.” She smiled hearing those words 

“I love you, too.” 

After hanging up the phone, Artemis entered her hotel room and dropped onto the bed. She remembered the first time she and Jason had stayed at a hotel together. The press wouldn’t leave them alone. They couldn’t even leave the hotel because of all the paparazzi outside but that didn’t bother them. They enjoyed staying in, watching tv, talking and making love. It was one of the best nights of her life. She hoped that they could get back to the way the use to be someday.

She picked up her phone and began scrolling through photos of her and Jason. She loved looking at older pictures. There were Pictures of their honeymoon and and photos of right after the first began dating. Jason had asked Artemis to dinner and she graciously accepted. It kinda just toke off from there. The two were inseparable. They had the kind of relationship that everyone wanted. They were best friends and lovers. Artemis began to think about how sometimes other women envied her simply for being with Jason. 

She knew she and Jason had something special when others became jealous. It was starting to rain outside and she listened as the rain began pounding on the window. She wished so much that Jason was right beside her. He would never know how much she missed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason confides in Isabel and decided to confess to Artemis about Rose but his worries on gets worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it toke so long to update. I’ve been kinda busy but I finally was able to finish this chapter. Enjoy

Jason sat across from Isabel. They just had dinner at a small restaurant and Jason decided to tell Isabel what was bothering him. He didn’t want to tell her everything but he needed someone to talk to. He needed comfort and reassurance. He and Isabel had always been close friends and Jason knew he could trust her.

“Something has been bothering you. Mind telling me what it is?” She said, both hands wrapped around a cup of coffee.

“You’re right. I haven’t been myself lately and there’s a reason for that.” Jason agreed 

“You haven’t been sleeping well either, have you?” Isabel said, a worried expression on her face 

“Not really. Something kinda happened and I don’t know what to do.” Jason confessed

“What is it? I’m sure we can find a solution.” Isabel said

“It’s complicated.” Jason said with a hint of sadness. Isabel knew it had to be something serious.

“I’m here to help. You can always talk to me.” She urged 

“I’m afraid I’m gonna loose Artemis.” Jason said, staring at his glass of water. 

“What?” Isabel asked. She was sure she had heard him wrong. When he didn’t speak again she became concerned. 

“Jason, is everything alright between you two? What’s going on?” 

“I... just... I don’t know.” 

Isabel felt like there was something he wasn’t saying.

“Something did happen with me and Rose but it’s.. I.. it wasn’t..” Jason ran a hand through his hair.  
Isabel’s expression became a look of worry.

“Oh my god, Jason. What are you saying?” Isabel said, almost sounding angry.

“I didn’t sleep with her. It’s not like that but if Artemis found out she would probably be hurt over it and I can’t stand the thought of hurting her. I’m so stupid. I shouldn’t have let things go this far.” Jason said, his feelings of frustration and anger starting to show. 

“What happened then? Isabel asked 

“I did something kinda wrong. I wish I hadn’t but I was drunk. Artemis can never know. I can’t tell her. She won’t believe me. How could she?” Jason ranted 

Isabel shook her head. Her blond bangs falling over her eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Jason. Whatever happened, I’m so sorry but she needs to know. Keeping a secret from her will only make her loose trust in you and trust is so very important in a marriage.” Isabel said 

“I can’t risk it.” Jason said, though he knew his friend was right.

“Rose came over to the house last night. I let her come in to talk but all she wanted was...let’s just say she didn’t wanna talk. She’s not satisfied being just friends.” when Jason paused, Isabel knew what he meant.

“And nothing happened then either, right?” Isabel asked, as if to confirm it.

“No, of course not.” Jason said, a look of disgust on his face. The thought of taking another woman to bed made him sick. 

“I made sure she left. I couldn’t let her stay. I was wrong to let her in but how the hell am I suppose to explain this to Artemis?” Jason said, running a hand over his face.

“I know you love Artemis but I also know you two have been having a little bit of trouble.” Isabel said 

“I would never under any circumstances ever cheat on Artemis. I would die before I hurt her.” Jason replied 

“But Jason, you need to tell her. She should know what happened. I’m sure whatever it is, it’s not as bad as you think. There’s nothing that could make her stop loving you.” 

“So, do you wanna tell me what happened between you and Rose? Isabel asked, pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

“We were having drinks at a bar and we went back to her hotel room. I shouldn’t have but I did and she came on to me. I rejected her, reminding her that I was married. Happily married but she kept saying stuff like how she knew I wasn’t really happy and that I needed someone who understands. I got the hell out of there as fast as I could. I know I had a few drinks that night but I couldn’t let her talk me into doing something I would regret for the rest of my life.” Jason said. His confession felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He hoped it would feel like this when he told Artemis. 

“You did the right thing. You left. You turned her down. How can Artemis be angry at that?” Isabel said 

“It’s the fact that I put myself in that situation. I got drunk and went back to the room with her willingly. It’s not like she forced me.” Jason pointed out.

“You have to tell Artemis. I know you really don’t want to but you two have come so far. Nothing is going to come between you two. Not unless you let it. She loves you so much, Jason. Even if she’s furious with you, she’s still crazy in love with you. I know that because I’ve seen her angry with you before but she was also hurt over a fight you guys had. She couldn’t stop loving you if she wanted to. Trust me.” Isabel said, hoping Jason would take her words to heart.

Jason sighed. “I know. I just hate myself for being so damn reckless.” 

“I hope you’re right.” Jason said 

“I know I’m right.” Isabel smiled, warmly.

—

Jason waited for Artemis at the airport. He couldn’t wait for her to be in his arms again. It felt like it had been forever. He smiled when he saw her. She looked pale and tired and Jason couldn’t help but feel a little worried. She smiled back at him and went to hug him. They embraced and Jason told her they were going to dinner. People were taking pictures and the press stood outside waiting for the couple. They escaped through an emergency exit door and hopped into the car. When they were finally far enough away, they felt relieved. 

“I’m so happy you’re home.” Jason said, relief in his voice

“Me too. I’m sorry I never got a chance to call you before the meeting. I hated being away so long.” 

“You’re here now. That’s all that matters.” Jason said, taking her hand in his. She smiled at him and Jason felt a surge of happiness. Like nothing was wrong. Like nothing could hurt them. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Artemis asked. Jason seemed to zone out for a second, not hearing her speak.

“Jason?” Jason snapped his head in her direction.

“Yeah.. uhh .. I’m just ... I’m kinda exhausted.” Jason replied, swallowing hard.

Artemis knew something was bothering Jason but she knew she wouldn’t talk about it unless she really pushed him. He never liked to bother people with his problems.

“Jason, if you don’t feel well, you should just get some rest. We can go home. Dinner can wait.” 

“No, I’m ok right now. I just want us to be together.” Jason said, squeezing her hand.

“I do think we should talk when we get home. I just want us to have a nice dinner first.” 

Artemis gave a slight worried look. “Are you ok?” She asked again, hoping he might open up just a little so that he might feel more relaxed. 

“We can talk about it later, ok?” Jason replied, not taking his eyes off the road.

After a nice dinner, in which the couple was approached by some fans for autographs, they couple were leaving the restaurant when Rose appeared. Jason noticed her but pretended not to.

“Hi, Jason. Fancy meeting you here.” Jason narrowed his eyes at her. He really didn’t feel like being around her at all. Was she following him? Stalking him?

“Sorry but kinda in a hurry.” Jason said, grabbing his wife’s hand and attempting to walk past the woman.

“Wait,” Artemis said, stopping her husband from walking away. 

“Don’t be rude. At least say hi to your friend.” Artemis said, giving Jason a suspicious look. Jason looked to Artemis then back to Rose. 

“Hi, now if you’ll excuse us..”

“I’m really sorry about what happened.” Rose said, her eyes on Artemis.

“Excuse me?” Artemis said, obviously confused. 

“I just thought I would apologize for everything thats happened but it seems like you two are fine. I’m glad you didn’t let it tear you apart.” Rose said, a teasing tone in her voice. Jason frowned but before he could say anything, Artemis spoke

“What are you talking about?”

Rose then looked to Jason. “You didn’t tell her? I really thought you would have told her by now.” 

Artemis looked at Jason. “Tell me what?” 

“Nothing. It’s nothing. We have to go.” Jason said, hurriedly. He knew what Rose was doing and he hoped Artemis would listen to his side of the story.

“What was that about?” Artemis asked as they walked to the car. 

“I don’t know.” Jason lied. Artemis looked at him and he knew that she knew he was lying. 

“I’ll tell you when we get home.”

The sun had already gone down when they arrived home. It was then Artemis decided to approach Jason about what Rose had said. She hoped he wouldn’t shut her out like he seemed to do a lot. He had a habit of keeping things to himself and just blocking her out. 

“So what’s going on?” Artemis demanded 

Jason toke her by the hand and they sat down on their bed in their large master bedroom. Jason hesitated as he knew this wasn’t going to be easy for either of them.

“I know this isn’t something you want to hear but it’s about... it’s about Rose.” 

Artemis drew a breath and Jason didn’t fail to notice. She stayed quite, waiting for him to continue.

“A couple of days ago, she came to the house. She knew you were gone. She tried to get me to cheat on you. I refused of course but she’s not exactly someone who can take no for an answer.”

“You let her in?” Artemis asked, already sounding angry.

“Yeah. I know it was stupid but I thought we would just talk. Until she started talking like she could get me in bed with her. That wasn’t the first time that happened.” Jason said, wanting to back out before a fight could ensure.

“Go on.” She urged

“Right after we were done filming, the crew decided to go out and celebrate. I was going to stay at the hotel but Rose came and convinced me to come with them. I did, which was a big mistake. Rose also had a room at the same hotel. A lot of people who had been working on the movie did. Anyways, I got a little drunk... ok more then a little and Rose asked me to go back with her to the hotel.” 

“And you did.” Artemis said as if she already knew. 

“Yeah but I was drunk and wasn’t thinking clearly. I don’t know what I thought would happen but what she wanted to happen didn’t happen. Nothing actually happened. She came on to me and tried to tell me how unhappy I was and that she could make me feel better.” Jason noticed how Artemis stiffened. She had an uncomfortable look on her face. 

“I left as fast as I could. I was drunk but I wasn’t about to do something I knew I’d regret. I wasn’t about to do something to hurt you.” Seconds passed by and Jason fixed his gaze on Artemis. 

“If you’re mad I understand but nothing happened. I wouldn’t let it.” Jason swore 

“Why did you let her in the house if you knew what she wanted? You knew what she would do.” Artemis said, obviously upset. Jason couldn’t blame her for how she felt.

“I don’t know. Me and Rose use to be friends. I guess I was hoping we still could be. It’s not like I wanted something to happen.” Jason said, almost offended 

“Please believe me.” 

“I believe you but why didn’t you tell me what Rose was up to? Why did you feel like you had to keep it from me?” 

“I’m so sorry. I just thought that after the encounter at the hotel, it would be over. Rose apologized to me the next day and I thought things would be ok. I didn’t know she still had these feelings. I didn’t know she would try to tear us apart and I think that’s what she’s doing.” Jason admitted 

“I just thought someday, you would open up to me and just let me in but that was too much to ask, wasn’t it?” Artemis said, her voice softer now. Almost sad and Jason felt guilty for hurting her like he knew he would.

“Artemis, please. I never wanted this to happen. I never asked for this.”

Artemis got up and walked over to the window that led out onto their balcony. “Why did you hide it? If you did nothing wrong, why hide it? I don’t understand why you left me out?” Artemis replied, colder this time. 

“I thought I was protecting you. I didn’t even know if you would believe me.” 

“You don’t protect people by keeping secrets. You’re so selfish.” Artemis accused 

Jason’s eyes lit up with fury. “I’m selfish? You’re the one who always put your career before your marriage. You’re the one who can’t call me back when I call. You completely ignore me when you’re working and when you’re not you’re too busy or tired to bother with me.” 

Jason knew that would strike a nerve. If she was going to be cold about it then so was he. 

“I can’t believe you thinks it’s totally fine to shut me out. I’ve seen the papers, I know how Rose looked at you but I thought if she bothered you, you would at least talk to me. I was wrong, apparently.” Artemis said, walking out of the room.

“I never said it was fine. Don’t twist my words.” Jason said, angrily. “Where are you going?” 

“Somewhere where I can think. I can’t be here with you.” Her words hurt like hell and Jason knew it was meant to. He really should have told her about Rose. Now he didn’t know what was going to happen to them and that scared the hell out of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis was on her way to a photoshoot. Her fight with Jason was still fresh in her mind, although it was three days ago. They had barely spoken to each other since. They both blamed each other for things that was out of their control, yet they missed each other desperately when they couldn’t be together. It was clear that they were still very much in love but things had been very hectic in their lives. They had close friends they could turn to but that just wasn’t the same as having each other. Artemis clutched her stomach as she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. She had been feeling it for since her meeting in new York but she had managed to hide it from Jason after arriving back home or was it the lack of attention he showed her? At first she thought maybe she had caught the flu. She had been feeling nauseous off and on and she tried to ignore it, thinking she would see a doctor about it at some point. 

“Artemis, would you like something to eat before the shoot?” Isabel asked but Artemis waved her off. 

“No, I can’t. The thought of food makes me wanna throw up.” Artemis replied, her hand still covering her stomach. Isabel noticed immediately and a look of worry crossed her face.

“Are you gonna be alright?” She asked, making Bizarro turn his head to Artemis. She tried to smile to tell him she was fine.

“I’ll be alright. It’s no big deal.” She said, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

“Do you think we should cancel the shoot? If you’re not feeling up to it, I think you should just rest.” Isabel said as Artemis turned to look out of the window, little raindrops fell and the air seemed to get colder.

“I said I’ll be alright. I can’t just cancel it.” Artemis insisted 

“If you feel worse let us know. We will make sure you get medical treatment.” Bizarro said

“Thanks for your concern but I’m fine.” Artemis said, trying to swallow down another wave of nausea. Isabel looked at her as if there was something seriously wrong. Artemis pretended to not notice the look her personal assistant gave her. 

An hour later, during the shoot, Artemis had to stop immediately and run to the nearest bathroom, where she became violently ill. Everyone became worried and Isabel tried to assure them everything was fine. She and Bizarro exchanged very concerned glances before Isabel toke off to see if Artemis was ok. She entered the restroom and heard the woman throwing up. Isabel bit her lip, wondering if she should just go to the hospital. 

“Artemis? Should I call someone?” Isabel asked, worriedly. Artemis was on her knees, resting her head against the side of the bathroom stall. 

“No, I’ll be ok.” She tried to sound fine but she knew Isabel wasn’t going to buy it.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital? I’m worried for you.” Isabel admitted 

“I just want to go home and rest.” Artemis said, attempting to stand up. Isabel approached slowly. 

“I can take you home. We will have to put the shoot off until tomorrow or whenever your feeling better.” Isabel suggested 

“Fine,” was the only reply Artemis gave her. 

After arriving home, Isabel went inside with her and once again suggested she see a doctor. Artemis rolled her eyes, hoping Isabel would leave already. 

“I can’t just leave. What if you need someone.” 

“I’m not helpless, Isabel. I’ll be fine. I just need to rest.” The actress suggested 

“Hey, I know you’ve been pretty stressed out with everything going on and then the thing with Jason and Rose can’t be easy on you.” Isabel noticed a flash of anger in Artemis’ green eyes and almost regretted bringing it up.

“What do you know about Jason and Rose?” Artemis asked 

“I... nothing. I just meant that all the lies the press are telling about them can’t be easy for you but that’s all it is. Lies. Jason would never do anything to hurt you.” Isabel assured her.

“Did Jason tell you something? Did he talk to you about Rose?” Artemis asked, suspiciously 

Isabel sighed. “He just told me he was worried that you would get hurt over this.” 

“Over what?” Artemis questioned

“Over this whole thing the media keeps saying.” 

“He told you about getting drunk and going back to Rose’s hotel room, didn’t he?” Artemis’ voice was calm but her eyes told a different story. Isabel hesitated before answering.

“Yes but he said nothing happened. He had an opportunity to hurt you and he didn’t. He left as soon as he realized what Rose wanted.” Isabel insisted 

“Oh nice. He tells you before he tells me.” Artemis said. The venom in her voice very clear.  
“Of course he would tell you before telling me. He’s closer to you.” 

Isabel sighed, starting feel frustrated, though she didn’t blame Artemis a bit for being so upset.

“He was worried about telling you. He didn’t want you to think something happened between him and rose.” Isabel said 

“Why does he keep me in the dark? I’m sick of it. Why can’t he be as open with me? He tells you everything, right? He’s not like that with me.” 

Isabel felt sad for the woman she had became so fond of. The woman who had become her close friend. She knew Artemis would do anything for Jason and vice versa. They were one of the most popular couples and everyone wanted to know more about them but if their marriage fell apart, it wouldn’t be just the fans who would be left devastated. 

“Artemis, Jason wanted to protect you. That’s all the matters.” Isabel tried to reason.

“I don’t call keeping secrets from your spouse protecting them. Not when someone else wants to ruin your marriage.” Artemis stated. She turned around and placed both hands on her head, running her hands through her long hair.

“I’m sorry, Artemis. I don’t know what to say.” Isabel said, not wanting to upset her anymore then she already did.

“I should have known. He has known you longer then he’s known me. You two are close friends. I’m not his top priority anymore, if I ever was to start with.” Artemis admitted. She turned to face Isabel. 

“I think you should leave. Now.”  
Isabel nodded and started for the door. 

“Please, let me know if you need anything.” She said, wanting Artemis to know that she was still there for her, no matter how angry Artemis was.

—

Jason met his brother at a diner in a place where not many people would be. He didn’t need people trying to take pictures or asking for autographs. They met once a month to hang out and Jason thought being open with a family member would help. 

“So what’s going on, Jay? Is everything alright?” Dick asked 

“I don’t know.” Jason confessed, not really wanting to tell his brother that much 

“You seem bothered by something. Are things ok with you and Artemis?” 

Jason started to say something but stopped himself. 

“You sounded kinda.. weird over the phone.” Dick added 

“Yeah, I... “ Jason toke a deep breath. “I just think it’s... I shouldn’t have done it.” 

“Done what?”

“I think Artemis is upset with me because she thinks something happened with me and Rose.” Jason admitted.

“Why would she think that?” His brother asked 

“The fucking press for starters, and then I revealed something that I did when I was drunk.” 

His brother waited for him to continue.

“Rose came on to me when I was drunk.. well we were both drunk at the time and she thought she could get me into bed with her.” 

Dick nodded in understanding.

“I didn’t know what I thought would happen. We were at a bar and she asked me to go back with her to her hotel room and I did but I left as soon as I realized what she wanted. The thing is, Artemis doesn’t understand why I did it. Hell, I don’t either.” Jason concluded.

“I’m sorry, Jay.” His brother said, sympathetically. No judgement. Jason was a little surprised. He kinda expected his brother to ask why he would go to another woman’s hotel room but that didn’t seem to happen. Dick wasn’t one to judge though 

“So, she thinks something happened? Or is she just suspicious?” 

Jason shook his head at his brothers question. “I don’t know, really but I do know that she’s pissed because I told Isabel about the incident before I told her. I actually told her after we ran into Rose at a restaurant and Rose made it seem like something did happen. I think she’s jealous of me and Artemis. She’s angry because I chose a life with Artemis. I never wanted Rose. Not like that. We were basically just friends with benefits.” Jason explained 

“She must have wanted something more with you if she’s so ticked off about it.” Dick said and Jason agreed.

“Yeah she really is. She did want a relationship back then but I wasn’t ready for one. Not until I met Artemis. I think Rose is pissed that I didn’t choose to be with her and then she’s mad because She couldn’t make me do something to hurt Artemis.” Jason said, angry at what Rose had done.

“This sounds like a lifetime movie.” Dick said, earning a chuckle from his younger brother.

“You’re into lifetime movies?” Jason mocked 

“Hey, they can be really good.” Dick defended as both brothers laughed a bit. Dick was glad Jason seemed to let go of some of the stress.

“I was going to tell Artemis anyways but while we were leaving the restaurant, Rose appeared and asked me if I had told Artemis yet? Like I was hiding a secret affair.”

“She might have followed you there.” Dick suggested 

She might be obsessed with me for all I know.” Jason replied and at that moment, he saw a shadow over his brothers face.

“I’ve dealt with a woman being obsessed with me. It’s not fun.” Dick said 

“I’m not surprised. A ton of women are obsessed with you.” Jason said, jokingly 

“I’m serious. She made Barbara think that I was into her. She interrupted out date at a restaurant, too. Babs thought I was cheating on her or that I had a huge thing for the woman but of course I didn’t. I wanted nothing to do with her. Babs actually broke up with me over it. Well, over other things but that had something to do with the break up. Gotta watch out for crazy people.” 

Jason frowned at his brothers story. “Wait, so some crazy chick becomes obsessed with you and breaks up your relationship?” Jason asked, a little confused 

“Me and Babs were going through a very difficult time back then but yes, she’s part of the reason we broke up.” Dick said

“Damn. I’m sorry.” Jason said, feeling bad for his brother. He really had no idea that someone had come between him and the woman he loved.

“It was a long time ago.” Dick replied, taking a drink of water.

“Yeah but I’d be ready to kill someone if they came between me and Artemis. Which is what I believe Rose is trying to do.”

“Don’t let her. You two are a strong couple. When two people love each other so much they won’t let anything come between them.” Dick said

“Is it really that simple?” Jason questioned 

“Well, there has to be a level of complete trust.”

“We’ve always trusted each other.” Jason said 

“Are you worried she’ll leave you?” Dick asked his brother 

“A little.” Jason admitted. “But I do have hope. I mean, you and Barbara made it out on top, even after breaking up. You two always come out on top. I always wanted that with someone. To overcome all the bad crap in life because you have the one you love.” 

“Yeah but it wasn’t easy. Every marriage and relationship has its ups and downs. You’re always gonna argue and disagree with the one you love. Just make sure they know how much you truly love them.”

Jason nodded. “Yeah, I guess I haven’t been the best husband.”

“You’re still a young couple. Give it time.” His brother advised 

The brothers continued to chat a bit until Jason got a phone call. He picked up the phone, still laughing at a story his brother had told him. 

“Hey, Isabel.” Jason greeted but his face soon turned into one of confession.

“What?.. slow down. I can’t understand you.” Dick saw the look of horror on his brothers face and became concerned.

“Oh god. I’ll be there soon.” Jason said, hanging up the phone and getting up to leave.

“Whoa, what’s going on?” Dick managed to ask 

“It’s Artemis. She’s been rushed to the hospital.” 

“I’ll drive.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written faster then any of the others lol. Enjoy

Jason and Dick rushed to the hospital as fast as they could. All Jason knew is that when Isabel called, she sounded terrified. That scared Jason. Hearing that Artemis had been in a serious accident was almost too much for him because he had no idea how serious it was nor had he ever heard Isabel so scared. He was sure she was close to tears when she called. His brother tried his best to help him stay calm but to no avail. Upon arriving at the hospital, Jason practically ran to the nurses station to ask about his wife, his brother close behind him.

“I wanna see my wife. Artemis Grace?” Jason told the nurse who seemed to not recognize him. Jason was grateful for that. It annoyed him when people couldn’t focus because they were too star struck, even though he usually appreciated his fans greatly.

“Oh yes, They will let you know how she’s doing soon.” She replied as if she expected him to just sit and wait. 

“I wanna see her now! Where is she!” Jason was losing control. He couldn’t think straight ever since getting that call.

“Jay, come on. Let’s sit down for a second.” Dick said, placing his hand on his brothers shoulder.

Ten minutes had passed which had been the longest ten minutes of Jason’s life, when a doctor came and called him into a small room where they could speak privately. Jason made sure his brother was by his side. He couldn’t stand to do this alone.

“I’m very sorry to tell you this but your wife is in critical condition. She suffered major injuries in the crash. She’s in ICU. She was unresponsive when they brought her in. They’ve done all they could for her but you can see her in just a second.” The doctor said, his face grimm.

“Crash? She was in a car crash?” Jason asked, desperately.

“I’m afraid so.” The doctor replied 

“Please tell me she’s gonna be ok.” Jason’s voice shook as tears threatened to fall and he felt his older brother move closer to him to comfort him.

“We don’t know yet but right now she’s stable. She did loose a lot of blood. I’m afraid the baby didn’t make it.” 

Jason’s eyes grew wide with shock. “What baby?” 

“I’m so sorry, I thought you knew your wife was pregnant. My condolences.”

Jason looked at his brother in shock. What did he mean pregnant? If Artemis was pregnant she would have told him right?

“How... how far along was she?” Jason asked, needing to know more 

“We couldn’t tell for sure. If you would like you can see her now. ICU is on the 8th floor. He said as he showed them to a private elevator. Dick rubbed Jason’s back gently, trying to let him know he wasn’t alone, though he knew that would do him no comfort. Jason was close to breaking down. He was barley holding it together.

“Just breathe, Jay. It’s gonna be ok. Just breathe.” Dick soothed

“How is it gonna be ok? How did she get into a car crash and how did she not tell me she was pregnant?” Jason asked, feeling overwhelmed.

“We don’t know what happened. We just have to wait until she can explain.” That answer wasn’t good enough for Jason but he let it go. As they entered the waiting area on the ICU floor, Isabel noticed them and started towards Jason. 

“Oh my god, I’m so glad you made it.” She said, her watery eyes told Jason she had been crying. She embraced her friend and Jason held onto her. Dick stepped back to let the two friends take comfort in each other. 

“What the hell happened Isabel?” Jason asked, holding her close.

“I just got a call from the hospital saying she was in critical condition. When I asked what was wrong they told me she had been in a serious accident. I was so scared. I left her at the house and I told her to call me if she needed me. I guess she drove herself somewhere and got into an accident. She was so upset when I left. Oh my god Jason, I shouldn’t have left her.” Isabel said, her voice shaking and tears falling onto Jason’s shoulder. 

“It’s ok,” Jason tried to calm her but he couldn’t even calm himself down at the moment. 

“I’ll never forgive myself is something happens to her.” Isabel sobbed. Jason said nothing as he pulled away and stared blankly at her. He tried to ignore the fact that his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. Was he going to loose Artemis? Jason knew he couldn’t handle that. Not when the thought of it made him sick. 

“I’ll go see what room she’s in.” Dick said, leaving the two of them alone.

“I’m sorry I’m freaking out but it scared me when they told me it was serious. It sounded like she wasn’t going to... she couldn’t finish the sentence and she didn’t want to upset Jason even more by saying it.

“Did she tell you she was pregnant?” Jason asked but Isabel looked confused.

“She’s pregnant?” 

Jason turned away from her. “Never mind,” 

“She didn’t tell me anything like that. I had no idea.” Isabel said, surprised by the news.

“I didn’t know about it either. She didn’t tell me. The doctor said the baby didn’t make it. That’s how I found out.” Jason said, feeling tears sting his eyes. He hated to think that the child they could have had was gone. Lost to them forever and he hadn’t even known that his wife was carrying their child. They had both talked about having kids but it wasn’t something either of them had always wanted. Jason didn’t like the idea of having a kid until Artemis. After being married, they both talked about the possibility of having children. It made Jason happy to think about having a baby with Artemis but now that dream was shattered.

“Jay?” Dick’s voice broke Jason out of his thoughts and he followed his brother to the room. 

He entered the room where his wife lay in the hospital bed. She looked so pale and fragile. Seeing her hooked up to machines was all it toke to make him break down. He slowly walked over to the bed and gently kissed her.

“I’m so sorry, princess. I’m so sorry.” He cried. Dick stood in the door way, watching as his brother cried over his beloved wife. They didn’t deserve this. They both wanted nothing but happiness and it seems fate was being so unfair to them. Or was fate simply trying to show them that they have both been too occupied by the wrong things. That they had taken each other for granted too long and now it came to this. This had to happen to make them remember how important they truly are to each other. 

Dick walked away to make a phone call, leaving the two alone. Everything was quite, save for the beeping of the machine. Jason stayed with her, never leaving her side. He intertwined his fingers with hers and stared at her wedding ring. The ring that meant so much to her. So much to both of them. It was a symbol of their love. Jason knew it was his own fault. He checked his phone and found he had two missed calls from the hospital and three from Artemis. She had tried to call him but he hadn’t picked up. Did she need him? Did she think he didn’t care? Jason knew this was his fault. How could she ever forgive him if she survived this? He was the reason their unborn child was lost to them. 

—  
Two months ago 

Rose laughed as Jason fumbled with the keycard to the hotel room. She was glad Jason came back with her. She and Jason had had a few drinks and Jason had agreed to go back to her hotel room. She watched him for a few more seconds before taking the keycard from him and unlocking her door.

“I hate these things. Why can’t they just give you regular keys like they use to back in the good old days.” Jason complained which made Rose giggle.

“Jason, you talk like an old man”. She said, shutting the door behind them. 

“Maybe I’m getting old.” Jason said as he headed to the mini bar to get himself another drink. 

“You know, I think we have a lot to celebrate.” Rose said, making her way to the bed. She toke off her jacket and tossed it on a table, not really caring where it went.

“I think we do too.” Jason agreed before drinking from the bottle he had found. Rose joined him at the bar.

“So, how have things been?” She asked “I mean, at home. How have things been with Artemis?” 

“We fight a lot but it’s just because we haven’t been able to spend much time together. We’ve been pretty stressed I guess.” 

Rose offered a sympathetic smile.   
“I’m sorry. I know things are hard right now but I’m sure things will get better. You just need someone who understands.” She said, putting her arms around his neck. Jason pulled away.

“What are you doing?” 

Rose laughed “Don’t pretend anymore. We both know what we want. We both need someone to care and understand.” 

“I have someone who cares. What are you trying to do?” 

“Oh come on Jason. You can’t keep doing this. You can’t go on like this. You’re miserable and you need someone who knows what it’s like.” Rose said as if that was the real case.

“You got the wrong idea, Rose. I didn’t come here for.. I have to go.” Jason said, heading to the door. 

“We both know what it’s like to be alone. We are so much alike.” Rose said but Jason turned to face her.

“We’re not as alike as you think. We would have never worked out.” Jason said, wanting her to back off.

“We could have been great together but you never gave me a chance to prove myself. I would have loved you like you deserve to be loved.” She said, noticing how Jason glared at her. 

“I have a wife who loves me more then any other woman ever loved me. You can never hold a light to Artemis.” Jason said, feeling angry with Rose for thinking she could take advantage of him.

“You don’t know that until you give me a chance.” Rose stated

“You don’t give up do you?” 

“Not when I know how unhappy she makes you.” 

“She makes me happier then you ever did. You meant nothing to me.” Suddenly, Jason felt a sharp sting on his face as Rose slapped him hard. 

“You bastard. You’re gonna regret this.” Rose said, her angry boiling over. Jason ignored her and rushed out of the room as fast as he could. This had been a big mistake. How could he think he and rose could be friends who can just talk to each other? It was obvious she wanted something more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last chapter. I hope it’s not too rushed. Maybe my next Jaytemis fic will be longer

Hours later, Jason felt a hand rub his back. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep. He looked up to see his father standing there. Apparently, Dick had called Bruce and Jason was actually happy for that. He almost felt like a little kid who needed his dad. He would take all the comfort he could get. Bruce had always been supportive of their marriage and was always very happy for them. 

“Hey, I’m sorry I got here a little late.” Bruce said as Jason got up and hug his dad. They had their ups and downs but Jason usually had a pretty good relationship with Bruce. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” Jason said, trying to keep from crying. He had been a complete emotional wreck since getting the phone call. 

“Of course, son. I came as soon as Dick called.”

“I fucked up so bad and now Artemis is paying for it.” Jason said, tears beginning to fall onto Bruce’s shoulder.

“It’s not your fault, Jason. You didn’t do this. Don’t blame yourself.” Bruce said, holding his son tight in an effort to give him at least a little comfort.

“I can’t loose her, Bruce.” Jason said 

“This isn’t fair. She doesn’t deserve this. It should have been me.” Bruce felt his heart break hearing how broken his son was. 

“It’s gonna be alright. You just need to take a deep breath.” Bruce said as Jason pulled away from the embrace.

“Lets sit down and we can talk.” Bruce suggested 

They went over to a seating area in the room. Bruce knew something was bothering Jason a lot. It was more then just his wife being in a bad accident.

“Wanna tell me what’s been going on?” Bruce asked. He knew the press was being hard on the young couple and Dick told him that Jason and Artemis was going through a rough time. 

“I screwed things up. I never wanted Artemis to get hurt and that’s exactly what happened.” 

“Why are you blaming yourself? This is out of your control.” Bruce told his son, wishing he could make things better.

“She called me before the accident but I didn’t pick up. I had my phone on silent because I didn’t want anyone bothering me. She probably thinks I was pissed off and was just ignoring her.” Jason explained 

“I’m sure that’s not the case.” Bruce replied 

“She was pregnant. She lost the baby.” Jason said, his voice just above a whisper 

“She was pregnant? How far along was she?” Bruce asked, bit surprised that the couple had hid the fact but he wanted to get the full story.

“We’ll probably never know. She didn’t tell me. I found out when the doctor told me that the baby didn’t make it.” Jason said, trying to stay calm

“I’m so sorry, Jay. I know this is hard for you.” Bruce said

“You know who I blame the most? Rose.” 

“Why Rose? From what I hear the press is wrong. I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt Artemis.”

“Yeah but she always wanted something more with me. More then I wanted to give her. She wanted Artemis to think something happened between us. She tried to make her think we had a affair. If it wasn’t for her, Artemis wouldn’t have been so mad at me. Rose tried to come between us and now I could loose the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Jason said. There was anger in his voice and Bruce knew Jason just needed someone to blame for all of this. 

“Jason, I know you want to blame someone but that’s not gonna help anything. Just be here for Artemis.” 

“I just can’t do this. I don’t wanna be here. It’s too hard but I’m afraid if I leave she’ll wake up and I need to be here when she does. I hate seeing her like this.” Jason said

“I know, Jaylad. I’ll be here the whole time. Artemis is strong. She’ll pull through.” Bruce stated

Jason glanced at the tv to see that the accident was on the news. The reporters were talking about it already. He walked over to the tv and turned it off, not wanting to hear anything about it.

—

The next evening, nothing seemed to have changed. Everything was the same, except when Artemis woke up. Jason was right by her side, gripping her hand as if she would slip away from him. 

“Jason?” Her voice sounded weak but it was a sign that she was alive and Jason felt joy knowing his wife wasn’t lost to him. 

“I’m here, princess. I’m right here.” He said as he leaned forward to kiss her softly.

All of it came rushing back to her. The crash, what happened right before. She had awoken minutes after the accident only to realize she was trapped in her car. Luckily, no one was with her, therefore no one else could have been hurt.

“You’re gonna be alright. I promise.” Jason said softly as he stroked her hair. After a while, a nurse came in and checked on her. She was surprised to see that Artemis seemed to be doing well.  
Jason continued to stay by her side. 

“Your family is on the way.” Jason informed her. She seemed very tired and Jason didn’t blame her.

“I’m sorry about being so upset. I shouldn’t have been so hard on you.” Artemis said, feeling bad for how she had left things. 

“No, baby. It’s not your fault. I’m the one whose sorry. I was so scared I lost you.” Jason confessed. He then thought of the baby but decided not to mention it to her. He didn’t want to upset her and he wasn’t even sure that she even knew about it herself. He didn’t have to bring it up because Artemis did.

“Jason, I need to tell you something.” Artemis said

“I’m listening.” 

“Please don’t hate me. I was going to tell you when the time was right. I was pregnant.” Tears filled her emerald eyes as she said those words. Jason toke a shaky breath.

“I know, Ar.” Jason said, softly.

“The doctor told me...” Jason looked down, not wanting to tell her that their baby didn’t make it. Even though she seemed to already know.

“I lost the baby.” Artemis said as a tear fell. Jason just nodded. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t get to tell you sooner.” Artemis said, regretfully

“It’s ok. All the matters is that you’re gonna be ok.” Jason said, swallowing the lump in his throat. He was crushed at the thought of loosing their unborn child but loosing Artemis would have been far too much to take. He truly didn’t think he could survive losing her.

— 

It had been over a week since the accident and Artemis had been in her room most days. Jason had been doing all he could to make sure she was comfortable and secure. She was very grateful for Jason but she still had a lot to recover from. Jason did too but Jason’s was more emotional. Their friends and family were also very supportive and made sure the press didn’t bother them so much. The story about Artemis Grace being in a bad car accident had been all over the newspapers and tv news. Fans were shocked but also very supportive. Artemis had several bouquet of roses around her room that she had received from loving fans. 

One night, Jason and Artemis was enjoying staying in for a few days. It was something they hadn’t gotten to do for a while. They were laying in bed, watching anything that looked interesting on tv. 

“Hey, Ar. I think we need to talk.” Jason said, hoping now was the right time.

“Sure.” Artemis replied. Jason sat up better so he could speak to her.

“It’s about the accident.” Jason started. He didn’t want to push her into talking about it if she wasn’t ready.

“We never really talked about it but if you’re not ready, we don’t have to.”

“It’s ok.” Artemis simply said 

“Are you sure?”

“Jason, I’m not gonna break.” Artemis replied, knowing he had questions 

“Isabel said she left you alone and you were really upset.” Jason said. “What happened after she left?” 

Artemis toke a moment to find the right words. Then she spoke. “Isabel toke me home because I got sick at the photoshoot. She was really worried about me. I knew why I was sick but I didn’t tell her. I didn’t want anyone to know until I knew for sure.”

“I waited til she left and then I got in the car and I thought I would drive myself to the doctor. Then all of a sudden something hit the car hard. I must have zoned out. I wasn’t paying much mind to the road. It was my fault it happened. I was too busy thinking about the things that was bothering me and I... “ Artemis didn’t want to say it but she felt Jason had a right to know. 

“It’s my fault I lost the baby. After the crash, I must have been out for a few minutes cause when I woke up, I noticed I was bleeding. Not just my head but there was blood between my legs and I knew then what had happened. I was hoping maybe they could save it but I knew it was too late.” She struggled to keep her voice sturdy and Jason laced his fingers with hers.

“Baby, it’s not your fault. It could never be your fault.”

“That doesn’t change what happened. I shouldn’t have been so upset and angry.”

“You’re here and you’re safe. That’s all that matters to me.” Jason said, remembering the horrible hours in the hospital, knowing he could lose her.

“This must be harder on you. You always seemed to be happy about us having a baby.” Artemis said, wiping a single tear away.

“The thought of us having kids made me happy but if we never have kids that will be fine with me. As long as I still have you.” Jason said

“I have a lot to be sorry for too. I should have told you about Rose. I thought I could protect you by keeping you in the dark but I was wrong. All I did was hurt you and I’ll always regret that.” 

“It wasn’t Rose that bothered me. I completely trusted you. I know you would never betray me. It was... “ she paused, wondering if she should tell him. Jason waited for her to continue.

“I kinda felt left out when you told Isabel. I felt like you couldn’t talk to me about anything and I know I’m the one to blame for that. I should have been a better wife. I was almost worried you would get tired of me and leave.”

Jason turned to face her. “First of all, if there’s anyone I can talk to about anything, it’s you. You’re an amazing wife. It was a mistake thinking I could protect you by keeping a secret. Second, I could never leave you. Ever. No matter how mad at me you are.” Jason said. 

“We’re in this together. Remember?” Jason caressed her cheek.

“I guess it’s always been a fear of mine. Having someone close to me leave me because I’m not good enough. Just like my mother left.” Artemis said. She never talked about her mother but she had told Jason that she had left when Artemis was just a kid, barley a teenager. That’s when Artemis ended up with her foster family. It was hard growing up with an older sister like Diana who always stole the spotlight but Artemis had made a name for herself and never looked back.

“That’s her loss. She never deserved you.” Jason said, squeezing her hand in comfort.

“If anything you’re too good. At least for me.” Jason stated. He always felt like he was the luckiest man in the world to have someone like Artemis.

“I talked to Rose’s dad. He said she’s dealing with psychological issues and she’s getting help for it. I still blame her but I hope she gets better.” Jason said, kinda feeling bad for Rose. He knew she had it bad as a kid but he couldn’t blaming her for their misfortune.

“I hope so too.” Artemis said 

“And if we want to, we can always try again.” Jason said

“Yes but are we even ready to be parents? She asked 

“I’m ready for anything as long as it’s with you.” Jason said before kissing her softly. The soft kiss became one of intense passion as the explored each other like it was the first time. They knew they still had to recover from the loss but they would be ok. They had each other.


End file.
